This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is investigating group differences in sleep disorders, sleep length, propensity for daytime sleep, and other sleep parameters between groups of HIV+ children and 2 groups of healthy controls, siblings and a non-related community sample. The children in both groups range in age from 4-18. Subjects'sleep is monitored for a week before coming to the hospital for an overnight Polysomnography, followed the next day by a Multiple Sleep Latency Test. Within one week of the sleep study, the HIV+ participants have their quarterly blood draw in the PCRC, with a sample being saved for future analysis.